carlethompsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toreus Rhann and the Thuvian Rangers chapter 15
Chapter 15: Colin’s Rangers Colin O’Brien and his team switched from the trucks to their battle spikes and headed off in the direction their aerial surveillance bots told them they would find Prince Toreus. The streets were now afire with combat and gunfire exchanges. Many of the citizens of Arcadolpolis were pissed off and looking for revenge against the people who had taken away their civil liberties. The Ranger tried to evade the heaviest fighting. They were not here to fight a war on these city streets but to protect the Prince. Colin did not want to be here. He wanted nothing more than to open up the jump point and retreat with his team to the Scarlet Shadow. Leave this hell hole of a plate beyond. But he was under orders. And he had learned long ago to obey orders. They had their aerial robots zero in on the Prince’s avianoid hawk. Wherever the bird was the Prince would not be too far away. At least that was Colin’s theory. They turned a corner and came to a stop where an Armored Personnel Carrier was parked across and alley. And inside the alley were the sounds of battle. The bird was there too, swooping down at the heads of Vhan soldiers who were trying to train their weapons on the swiftly darting machine. “This must be the place,” Colin sang out. “Deploy!” O’Brien’s Rangers spread out across the street on their smart bikes. A rocket from Colin's spike exploded in the troop bay of the APC. Vhan troopers dove for cover and died. Lt. Doner Plait and MSgt Joe Vincent zoomed into the alley firing their bike guns at the troops. Colin zoomed in after them. In the alley the cat and the prince battled with several Kai’Vhan soldiers. Even though they were outnumbered it looked as if they were holding their ground. Colin and ten of his men were now inside the alley while two of the spikers watched their backs near the burning APC. The Rangers rode up to the battle and knocked a few of the cyborg warriors on their butts. “Your Grace,” Colin announced. “Colin O’Brien at your service.” “Pleased to finally meet you, Colonel,” said the Prince as he shouldered aside two Vhans. Colin was surprises. He had never been sure that the Thuvian Prince had ever known of his existence. It went a long way to changing his opinion of the guy. He had no doubt taken the time to learn the names of people who had helped him. “My pleasure, Your Grace,” said Colin as he knocked a Vhan aside. Toreus tossed a cyborg into a group of his mates and laughed. “Call me Toreus---Your Grace is my father.” The battle was over. The alley was littered with Kai’Vhan in various states of health—none in any position to fight. “What now?” Colin asked. “Let us away, Colonel,” said the Prince as he and Shakorja remounted their spike. “Call me, Colin,” said the Ranger leader. “Okay, Colin,” said Toreus. “Follow me.”